


call me baby

by kyukyuju



Series: the fluffy adventures of jukyu [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mentioned of alcohol, again wrote this because of work-stress, also mention of sex??, also wrote this during lunchbreak, can i use the exo tag?, changmin is a tease, drunk kyu, how i deal with my hectic worklife, i still dont know how to tag, jukyu - Freeform, jukyu nation rise, juyeon is still so whipped, lapslock, like just a hint of sex??, like three seconds of it, side bbangnyu, sweet boyfriend lee juyeon, typed and edited on my notes only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyukyuju/pseuds/kyukyuju
Summary: what changmin mumbled next definitely kept juyeon awake for the rest of the night.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon
Series: the fluffy adventures of jukyu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925878
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	call me baby

**Author's Note:**

> almost 3k words of ramblings to cleanse my soul. i mean, i love jukyu so why not? 
> 
> title is obviously exo’s call me baby.

  
changmin is supposed to be at home at this moment. but the fact that juyeon is still waiting for him, on the couch with his hot green tea on the coffee table really is telling the opposite. as a fellow part-timer, juyeon knew of the unforeseen things that could’ve happened at work.

“right, 10 minutes more. if he doesn’t come home i’ll just pick him up.” juyeon muttered. 

changmin’s shift at a clothing retail shop should’ve ended four hours ago and the last phone call juyeon got from his boyfriend was a quick one that went, “lee juyeon. i’ll be at least an hour late. don’t wait up. just sleep. night, love you.”

juyeon did sleep and he expected to see changmin all curled up next to him but when he woke up to turn off the freezing air conditioner, he realized changmin was indeed not home. with the time on his phone’s lockscreen showing it’s already 45 minutes past 1 in the middle of the night, he realized something’s not right.

the sound of the doorbell startled juyeon from his daze. he fumbled off the couch and made a small run towards the door and the sight in front of him right now was beyond juyeon’s expectation.

“choi chanhee?” juyeon uttered confusedly.

“yo!” chanhee greeted.

“where’s—” 

“oh! there he is!” chanhee squealed. 

the sight of changmin being piggybacked by a man that juyeon didn’t know made his beautifully shaped eyebrows raised.

“ji changmin?” juyeon questioned, worry in his tone.

“he’s dead to the world. take him off me.” the unknown man said the moment he reached the door of the apartment. 

“hyung! you’re sweating like crazy now!” chanhee chortled at the man.

“let me get him.” juyeon let out and went on to untangle changmin from the man’s back. he circled changmin’s arms around his own neck and held tight on his waist to support him. he would’ve carried changmin in bridal style in a heartbeat but he was a bit doubtful to get all touchy in front of the unfamiliar man.

now that the man is no longer crouching, juyeon realized he was taller than him, handsome and his slick, silky black hair was quite a sight.

“he doesn’t weigh his size.” the man commented, stretching his neck. 

“did changmin drink?” juyeon still asked, despite the evidence.  _ he doesn’t tolerate alcohol well. _

“don’t worry, juyeon. it was just a glass of soju.” chanhee answered defensively when he noticed the pensive look on juyeon’s face. “we’ll get going now. it’s way too late. i’ll tell you what happened when i’m not under influence. bye.” chanhee bid his goodbye and pulled the unknown man away from juyeon and changmin. 

“hey! thanks!” despite his confusion, juyeon didn’t forget to thank the man and chanhee. he watched as the tall man raised a hand without looking back at him and disappeared into the elevator. 

“geez, ji changmin. whatever happened to you?” juyeon groaned and kicked the door to close it and only when the door is tightly shut that he carried changmin in bridal style towards their shared bedroom.

he softly placed the smaller boy on the bed before turning on the lights and quietly sat at the edge of the bed to drink in the sight in front of him

“you’re not waking up, aren’t you?” juyeon one-sidedly asked. he roused from the bed to grab a face towel from their wall-mounted wardrobe and went to the bathroom to wet the towel. 

juyeon then stealthily undressed changmin and changed him into one of his oversized white tshirt and a pair of boxers. he wiped off his sleeping boyfriend’s body tenderly and once he deemed changmin is clean enough now, he went back to the bathroom to hang the wet towel.

he then proceeded to collect changmin’s clothes and something caught his attention — the smell of cologne on changmin’s plaid shirt.

“hm? cologne? he never used one though.”  _even if he does, it’s mine_.  juyeon blankly stared at the plaid shirt in his hands. “this must be the dude’s just now. ugh.” without further ado, juyeon went back to the bathroom and probably out of jealousy or unnecessary anger, he soaked the plaid shirt with shower gel and angry-washed the shirt.

he smelt the shirt once again and flashed a satisfied smile when the only scent that lingers on the shirt is his and changmin’s orange scented shower gel.

juyeon then proceeded to hang the shirt on the shower curtain’s rail before switching off the light of the bedroom and turning on the bedside lamp. 

“you’re a handful when you’re drunk, ji changmin.” juyeon remarked when he’s finally bundled in the duvet, with changmin all curled up on his side of the bed.

the clock on the wall showed that it’s now 2.30 in the morning and juyeon’s eyes decided that they don’t need sleep. the moving images of changmin being carried by a stranger is once again playing in juyeon’s mind like a broken record.  _ if chanhee was with them, there’s no way anything weird could’ve happened. _

“juyeon.”

changmin’s sleepy voice calling his name pulled juyeon out of his cloud of thoughts.

“hm?” juyeon hummed despite knowing changmin could be sleep talking.

“lee. juyeon.” the shorter let out again, eyes still tightly shut. 

“yes?” the taller grinned at his own silliness.

“juyeon.” changmin murmured.

juyeon didn’t answer this time but instead he leaned in closer and kissed the boy on his forehead. he smiled when changmin scrunched his face. juyeon realized sleep won’t get to him in anytime closer so he opted to just stare at his lover’s sleeping face.

what changmin mumbled next definitely kept juyeon awake for the rest of the night.

“baby?”

*** 

changmin woke up that morning feeling like his head is exploding. the sound of the curtain rails clanking against each other hurt his ears. juyeon must’ve let the window open that the breezy weather blew the curtains away.

“juyeon?” he called for his boyfriend groggily. “ugh. my head hurts. i’m gonna kill choi chanhee next time i see him. and younghoon hyung too.  _ dumbasses _ .”

realizing juyeon was nowhere in the room, changmin got up from the bed. he noticed the tshirt that he’s wearing and thought  _ ah! juyeon must’ve changed them.  _

“juyeon? lee juyeon? where are you?” changmin drawled when he felt his throat was too hoarse to speak in his usual tone.

“hm? where is he? what day is— ah! it’s saturday. run day.  _ right. _ ” he concluded and went on to sit on the barstool at their kitchen island. “oof! food!”

changmin spent the next fifteen minutes inhaling his hangover soup that his boyfriend probably made before going out for a run. “juyeon’s too good to be true.” he commented as he gulped his milk.

deciding that he’s done with sustenance and the dishes, he brisk walked to the bedroom, grabbed his towel and took a quick shower. he refused to battle for shower turns, since juyeon might come back anytime soon.

the moment changmin’s done showering, dried his hair and put on his (juyeon’s) favourite black tshirt and a pair of shorts, he walked out of the bedroom again. this time, he was welcome with a sweat-soaked lee juyeon.

“oh? lee juyeon! you’re—” 

he was cut off midway when juyeon suddenly launched himself at him and kissed him hard. changmin can feel the way juyeon was forcing him to open his mouth more and all he can think of at this moment was how he had just showered and now a sweaty juyeon is all over him. the calloused hands that were cradling his face suddenly just felt too much to bear.

so what changmin did was, he fist the taller’s windbreaker and pushed him back as hard as he could, making the taller to step back involuntarily.

“lee juyeon! i’ve just showered! geez. you’re all sweaty.”the shorter whined and brushed his tshirt off for whatever germs that could’ve gotten on him.

juyeon on the other hand was just blankly staring at his boyfriend.  _ he needs to call me that again. no matter what. _

“get yourself cleaned first, then we’re talking.” changmin uttered exasperatedly and made his way to the couch, leaving a dazed juyeon. “ugh. my head still hurts. you kissed me so suddenly and now it hurts even more.”

“sorry.” the older drawled and sat on the armrest of the couch. “did you eat the soup?”

“yeah. i did. can’t believe a glass of soju almost exploded my head. i’m never hanging out with chanhee and younghoon hyung again.” changmin lengthily complained. 

“young-who?” juyeon questioned quizzically when he caught the foreign name.

“oh. younghoon hyung. i don’t know. maybe chanhee’s fanboy or crush or whatever. he worked on the same shift at the cafe nearby. and then he said he wanted to buy us drinks since he got his double paycheque. so we did and those two are dumbasses.” changmin told in a breath.

“i don’t get the relevance of your story.” juyeon commented, eyes never leaving changmin’s lips.

“they made a bet that if the couple next to us is married or not. i said they are because they’ve got rings but turns out they were just engaged. so those dumbasses made me drink just because married and engaged are two different things.” the younger fumed as his fingers brutally pressing on the buttons of the remote control, browsing through netflix.

“they  _ are  _ different.” juyeon replied after a beat or two.

“dumbass.” the other groaned and squinted his eyes at juyeon before lovingly adding, “take a bath, lee juyeon. you’re drenched in sweat.”

“yeah.” said juyeon but he didn’t move an inch and went on to just stare at changmin’s face.  _ lee juyeon. _

“is something on my face?” the smaller boy asked when he felt juyeon’s stare was just too obvious to ignore.

“no. just—” 

“just what?” changmin uttered annoyedly.

“nothing. i’ll join you later.” juyeon told before getting up to shower.

*** 

“it looks so soft.” changmin commented when he and juyeon were having take out chickens and pizzas for lunch that day.

“yeah. it’s like you can sleep on it.” juyeon added when a documentary on polar bears is playing on their smart tv.

“aww, look at its baby!” changmin chirped when a polar bear cubs made their appearance. 

and out of the blue, juyeon suddenly choked on his drumstick. he frantically hit his chest, making changmin to become equally frantic at his boyfriend’s struggle. changmin then ran his clean hand up and down of the taller’s back.

“juyeon, you’re okay now?” changmin asked, worry lacing his tone. juyeon’s red face didn’t indicate okay to him.

juyeon only nodded and went on to grab his canned drink to clear his airway better. he can feel that changmin is still worriedly staring at him.  _ all this because of a word.  _

“i’m good now.” juyeon told hoarsely. “sorry.”

changmin shook his head. “you surprised me. eat slowly now.”

the older replied with a nod of his head.

they continued watching whatever’s on the screen after the documentary. this time they’re watching a matchmaking show. the coffee table that was earlier occupied with boxes of chicken and pizza is cleared and only their glasses of plain water were on the table.

they were both on the couch, with changmin stretching his legs and his calves rested lazily on juyeon’s thighs. he mindlessly fiddled with juyeon’s big hand that’s placed on his stomach. while juyeon, with his free hand, slightly bent forward to grab his plain water to quench his thirst.

“i think chanhee and younghoon hyung are a thing. younghoon hyung keeps on calling chanhee baby—” 

changmin didn’t get to finish his story when juyeon suddenly spluttered his water.

“ugh, lee juyeon! the water got on me!” changmin yelled after letting out a dolphin like squeal, too surprised of his boyfriend’s clumsiness.

the taller then clumsily wiped his mouth and the water that got on changmin’s legs with his bare hands.  _ he said it again.  _

“what’s  _ wrong _ with you today? i’m the one that’s hungover but you’re the uncoordinated one here.” the shorter remarked.

the other didn’t immediately reply to the remarks and instead, he pulled changmin by his legs, closer to him and now they’re sitting with the back of changmin’s thighs resting on juyeon’s thighs. he slung his arm around changmin’s shoulders and his other hand is gently rubbing circles on changmin’s inner thigh.

“lee juyeon?” changmin drawled confusedly. “i’m still very much hangover and not in a mood for anything you have in your mind. and it’s still a broad daylight.”

“who’s calling who baby?” the older asked. ignoring the warn changmin gave him but  _that’s quite an idea for tonight. it’s the weekend after all._

“younghoon hyung.” changmin answered and paused as his hand tried to stop juyeon’s hand getting higher and deeper into his inner thigh. “juyeon,  stop .”

“sorry.” juyeon muttered. “who’s him anyway? i’ve never heard that name before.”

“younghoon hyung works at the the cafe next to us. you know the cafe, right? the spooky one with the nightmare before christmas theme? he’s a barista and last night he got a double paycheque for his overtimes so he invited chanhee out for a drink but chanhee didn’t wanna go alone with him so he dragged me.” changmin said in a breath. the hand on his thigh is suddenly lulling him.

“how did you end up  _ that _ drunk anyway? i told you before. if you’re drinking, tell me beforehand so i can pick you up.” juyeon reminded sternly. the episode of changmin walking home drunk on his own, just a few weeks after they moved in together before really was a nightmare for juyeon. the moment he found changmin stranded on a playground at 3 in the morning, he decided drinking isn’t for ji changmin. 

“oh. those dumbasses made a silly bet. i only had a glass though since chanhee knew i can’t handle alcohol well. i was just there, third wheeling.” he paused again when juyeon suddenly pinched him and he swatted the big hand away from his thigh. “i think. younghoon hyung.” 

“what?” juyeon asked curiously.

“he likes chanhee. but chanhee’s playing hard to get. you know, i just think it’s odd he keeps on calling chanhee baby. and odder when chanhee blushes or pretends like he’s looking elsewhere whenever younghoon hyung called him baby. i mean, what’s with baby anyway? it’s just a word.” the younger shrugged.

juyeon’s jaw dropped lower and lower for everytime the word ‘baby’ came out of changmin’s mouth.

“if i call you baby would you blush?” changmin tested, eyebrows raised out of weirdness. 

_ i won’t just “blush”. please understand the struggle of a fellow man here.  _

“but no, i won’t call you that.” the younger’s had a change of mind after a beat or two.

“ _ what?!  _ why?” juyeon screeched in disbelief. 

the screech made changmin flinched and blinked his eyes at the older. juyeon’s despair look raised his confusion more.

“ _i_ call you baby? it’s more than enough you’re the only one who called me baby?  _call me baby. call me baby._ ”  changmin teased, singing the familiar song of exo’s call me baby, which he knew is one of juyeon’s favourite songs.

“no, but you called me that last night. so call me that again.” juyeon retaliated.

“i did?” changmin bemused. 

juyeon’s jaw dropped again. “ji changmin. you’re never drinking again.” he let out with a facepalm.

“if you’re implying last night, when i was drunk and asleep, it’s the alcohol talking.” changmin chuckled teasingly. 

“you’re mean.” juyeon jabbed.

“wait, why do you want me to call you baby anyway? you called me baby  a lot  during you-know-whens.” changmin wondered. 

“those were for those times. i was just thinking it’s high time we call each other something endearing, considering now that we’re basically married.” juyeon concluded with a shrug. at this point, he realized changmin’s got things in his own way, so it’s better to just give up on having him to use endearment terms. changmin’s the cutest boy on earth physically and visually but sometimes it’s just obvious all those affectionate things aren’t really his thing. he’s more on the action speaks louder than words side.  _well, he’s still the cutest to me. won’t change a thing._

“we are?” changmin asked, with a hand on his chest. 

“we are what?” puzzled, juyeon cocked his eyebrows. 

“married.” the smaller whispered. there’s a glint of teasing in his eyes.

“i said  _ basically  _ and  _ considering _ .” juyeon replied with a roll of his eyes.

“where’s my ring?” changmin sassed, pointing his ring finger out.

“you’ll get one when you behave.” juyeon firmly said as he gently pushed changmin to lay on his back on the couch and he supported himself on his elbow just so he won’t crush the smaller beneath him. 

“woah, big guy. what do you think you’re doing?” the younger questioned, with his hands holding juyeon’s face from getting closer to him.

“i just wanna kiss, okay?” juyeon groaned.

“oh, go on.” changmin chuckled before letting juyeon crushing their lips together for a hot kiss.

juyeon’s free hand then wandered across the younger’s middle. he felt the soft flesh on changmin’s waist and gently drawing circles on the skin.

changmin then suddenly stopped the kiss with a push on juyeon’s chest. “i somehow wanna try it though.” 

“try what?” juyeon breathed out, still dazed from the kiss. 

changmin contemplates for a moment before he suddenly leaned up to seductively whisper, “ _baby_. ” 

juyeon pulled away from the younger abruptly with eyes widened in shock. “that’s it. we’re going to bed now. ji changmin, get up!” he ordered as he got on his heels and reached out for changmin to get off the couch.

changmin’s melodic laughter filled the little apartment that afternoon as juyeon guided his playful boyfriend to their bedroom for whatever kind of punishment juyeon has in mind.

*** 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very much appreciated. thanks for reading!
> 
> TBZ COMEBACK 9/21!!


End file.
